


Dudes Being Bros

by acepink



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because i cant find it in my soul to make Jackson straight, Gen, Idk i wanted to make fun of straight boys who say no homo and this came out of it, M/M, Markson are the ultimate brotp, drunk!Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepink/pseuds/acepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson wants to suck Mark's dick, but like, as a bro.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"If we got it on, would that be gay?" His expression and tone were contemplative. Mark had to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter bubbling through his body as Jackson continued his tangent. "Nah, that's just dudes being bros, right? No homo and all that, so it wouldn’t be gay, would it?"</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Jackson, you're pansexual."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudes Being Bros

When Mark walked out of the bathroom he was expecting the dorm to be exactly as he'd left it, so he was surprised to find that the light was now on, but his shock faded quickly once he noticed his roommate sitting on the bed. "You're back early," he commented, not caring that the other man was watching him change into his pyjamas because they'd seen each other naked before anyway.

Jackson didn't answer, so once Mark had pulled his T-shirt on he went over and sat down next to him. The younger was frowning slightly, as if Mark had just interrupted him deep in thought. "Jinyoung has a test tomorrow so he wanted to leave early and Jaebum said I had to leave too because he was my lift and he 'didn't want to be an irresponsible hyung and make sure I actually had a way home'." Jackson scoffed, showing exactly how he felt about Jaebum's concern. Mark mentally thanked him for being responsible though, because Jackson already seemed to have had quite a bit to drink. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I think if you'd stayed much longer you would have drunk yourself into unconsciousness." He replied dryly.

Jackson waved his hand impatiently. "No, not about _that_."

"About what then?"

"What I was thinking about."

Mark bit back the urge to ask how he was supposed to know what he was thinking about,  because carrying on his thoughts outloud was something Jackson did even when sober.

"If we got it on, would that be gay?" His expression and tone were contemplative. Mark had to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter bubbling through his body as Jackson continued his tangent. "Nah, that's just dudes being bros, right? No homo and all that, so it wouldn’t be gay, would it?"

"Jackson, you're pansexual." Mark choked out, his voice breaking midway through from the effort of holding in hysterics. He was a little confused as to why Jackson was asking this, because he’d always expressed his interest in all genders very loudly, but he presumed the younger’s inebriated state had something to do with it.

A look of sudden remembrance took over Jackson's face. "Oh yeah! Hmm..." Mark watched him think deeply again, "but _you're_ not!" He eventually declared.

"That's true." Jackson grinned smugly, satisfied at the confirmation that he had just managed to outwit the problem, although Mark was pretty sure it was only himself he'd been having this conflict with and he wondered if Jackson realised he was only trying to out-logic himself. "I am bi though." Jackson's face fell comically fast, and Mark was beginning to feel tears in his eyes from the effort of holding back his laughter, but he managed to keep a straight face, or else Jackson might accuse him of not taking their conversation seriously.

"Damn." He mused over this information some more. "So..." He began slowly, as if this idea was only semi-formed and he was presenting it more for himself to reassess than anything else. "Technically it wouldn't be gay. Because neither of us are."

It didn't hurt as much to breathe or talk anymore, as the situation had exceeded hilarious and Mark needed to laugh so much he had surpassed the need to laugh at all. Inside his brain though, he was crying thinking of all the ways he could use this against Jackson for years to come. "What exactly do you mean by it ‘being gay’?"

"I mean... It wouldn't be _gay_. You know?" He emphasised the word as if it held all the meaning he needed.

"Right, I see." Mark replied with a deeply sincere tone. "And why were you thinking about this?"

The Hong Kong native looked delighted that his best friend was taking such an interest. "Because I want to suck your dick, but like, not in a gay way because you're my friend."

"Right."

"And I want you to suck my dick as well, if you wanted to, but then I thought: that _is_ pretty gay isn't it?" He asked the question and looked to Mark for an answer, some extra insight on this moral puzzle from someone other than himself.

Mark ignored the question. "So, what?"

He shrugged, "Well, then you walked in and I asked you." His voice took on a decisive tone suddenly. "So, I reckon if we say no homo, that'd do it. I mean, you're about half gay and so am I- I mean, not really but for sake of the argument- so that should have some effect."

Mark was starting to wonder whether Jackson was even more drunk than he'd thought because usually he'd be the first to protest the use of the phrase 'no homo', and he'd never have called himself 'half gay' if there was an ounce of sobriety in him. Usually he'd go off on one about how that was just playing off the binary, and he wasn't half gay and half straight he was _all pan_. But apparently when he was drunk and trying to think his way around problems like this one, that part of his brain went out the window. That was the point at which Mark realised he really ought to be filming this.

"What if that didn't work?" He inquired. "Then it would be gay. What then?"

Jackson frowned and his forehead creased. Then his face turned indifferent and he shrugged. "I just want to suck your dick," he admitted.

"But as bros," Mark confirmed.

Then Jackson's mouth stretched into a grin, his eyes wide and over-empathetic as if, until this point Mark had not quite been understanding, but now the older had grasped the profound concept he had been trying to explain and they were well and truly on the same page. " _Exactly!_ " Mark was really regretting not filming this. He hoped Jackson wasn't so pissed he'd forget it all in the morning, because this would haunt the younger for weeks.

Mark put on his best serious face. "Well, if you want my opinion I think that would be entirely possible."

"Really?!" Jackson was shocked and delighted all in one word. Mark assured him that yes, really. "You're so clever Mark."


End file.
